Suwa Hideo no Goro Goro nengo oboeuta ketteiban
Lyrics Game Size Japanese 歴史嫌いなあの人に　教えてあげよう語呂合わせ 人にゃ誰でも歴史あり　日本人なら覚えとこう!!行くぞ～!! 鳴くよ（794）うぐいす平安京　なんと（710）美し平城京 やれご（805）苦労さん、最澄さん　迷い晴れろ（806）と空海さん 無事故（645）でOK大化の改新　何を（720）伝える日本書紀 なじみ（743）の墾田わしのもの　おなごに（752）そっくり大仏開眼 泣くな（797）よしよし田村麻呂麻呂　白紙（894）に戻そう遣唐使 いい国（1192）作った頼朝さん　以後、予算（1543）かかるバッキュン種子島 いっぱい込み（1853）合ってるな～　黒船見物、ペリー来航 ヒーローおっさん（1603）家康ババ～ン!! 肌襦袢、肉襦袢、麻布十番、チョリース、ポリス110番 19050 724106 3750 14106 13280840 4649 34070 0213 724106 083 14106 33460 14106 00290 1090 17590 33390 34390 161690 いないないば～（1998）からあっという間に18作目のポップン上等（2010） 573！ Romaji rekishikirai na ano hito ni oshiete ageyou goroawase hito nyadare demo rekishi ari nipponjin nara oboe tokou!! iku zo!! naku yo uguisu heiankyou nanto utsukushi heijoukyou yare go kurou san, saichou san mayoi harero to kuukai san mujiko de OK taika no kaishin nani wo tsutaeru nihonshoki najimi no konden washi no mono onago ni sokkuri daibutsu kaigan naku na yoshi yoshi tamura maro maro hakushi ni modosou kentoushi ii kuni tsukutta yoritomo san igo, yosan kakaru bakkyun tanegashima ippai komi atteru na kurofune kenbutsu, PERRY raikou HERO ossan ieyasu baban!! hadajiban, nikujiban, mafujuuban, choriisu, POLICE hyakujuu ban ikuze go!　nanishiteru, minna go!　aishiteru, aisatsu wa ohayou! yoroshiku! sayonara! ojiisan! nanishiteru, obaasan! aishiteru, misoshiru wo aishiteru ore ni kure, ai wo kure, inago kure, sasami kure, sashimi kure, iroiro kure inainaiba kara attoiumani juu hachi saku me no pop'n joutou KONAMI! Long Version Japanese 歴史嫌いなあの人に　教えてあげよう語呂合わせ 人にゃ誰でも歴史あり　日本人なら覚えとこう！！行くぞ～！！ 鳴くよ（794）うぐいす平安京　なんと（710）美し平城京 やれご（805）苦労さん、最澄さん　迷い晴れろ（806）と空海さん 無事故（645）でOK大化の改新　何を（720）伝える日本書紀 なじみ（743）の墾田わしのもの　おなごに（752）そっくり大仏開眼 泣くな（797）よしよし田村麻呂麻呂　白紙（894）に戻そう遣唐使 いい国（1192）作った頼朝さん 以後、予算（1543）かかるバッキュン種子島 いっぱい込み（1853）合ってるな～　黒船見物、ペリー来航 ヒーローおっさん（1603）家康ババ～ン！！ 肌襦袢、肉襦袢、麻布十番、チョリース、ポリス110番 19050　724106　（いくぜ　ゴー！　なにしてる） 3750　14106　（みんな　ゴー！　あいしてる） 13280840　（あいさつはおはよう！） 4649　34070（よろしく！　さようなら！） 0213　724106（おじいさん！　なにしてる） 083　14106（おばあさん！　あいしてる） 33460　14106（みそしるを あいしてる） 歴史嫌いなあの人も　ぞくぞくしちゃうぞ語呂合わせ 負けるな！！すわひでお　ここにあり！！ 一般教養　張り切って！！レッツゴー！！ 卑弥呼にサンキュー（239）魏の皇帝 ゲルマン民族、みんなでゴー！！（375） 百済の仏にご参拝（538）国民（593）歓迎、聖徳太子 群れよ（604）る民に十七条　なおい（701）い律令、大宝律令 人ごみ（1053）あふれる鳳凰堂　一味散々（1333）鎌倉幕府 平氏の人々ごく（1159）ろうさん　一日三人（1232）ご成敗！ 瞳さわやか足利尊氏　いざ国（1392）まとめて南北朝統一 一番ムキムキ（1866）ですな～！！西郷隆盛、薩長同盟 やむな（1867）く慶喜、大政奉還　あっそうか、 あっそんじゃしゃ～ないな、田舎帰って僕農家 19051　724106　（いくぜ来い！　なにしてる） 3751　14106　（みんな来い！　あいしてる） 08228　87710　（おやつには　バナナと） 8610　3810　187 （ハムと　サバと　いわな） 0103　724106 （おとうさん！　なにしてる） 02963　14106（おふくろさん！　あいしてる） 2689　14106 （プロやきゅう 　あいしてる） 8889869　829156 (母はくつろぐ 　パンツ食い込む) 牛丼、天丼、カツ丼、うな丼、 み～んなまとめて食ってやるど～ん！！（親子丼も～！！） 19050　724106　（いくぜ　ゴー！　なにしてる） 3750　14106　（みんな　ゴー！　あいしてる） 29122　0291012881106（肉豆腐に 　お肉と豆腐も入ってる） 593　724106 （コックさん！ なにしてる？） 240381106 （にしんをさばいてる） 06020　14106 （オムレツを あいしてる） 00290　1090 (おれにくれ 　あいをくれ） 17590　33390 （いなごくれ 　ササミくれ ） 34390　161690 （さしみくれ 　いろいろくれ) いないないば～（1998）からあっという間に18作目のポップン上等（2010） 573！（コナミ！） Song Connections / Remixes * A long version of すわひでおのゴロゴロ年号覚え唄決定版 can be found on the pop'n music 18 せんごく列伝 AC ♡ CS ポップンミュージック & portable & うたっち original soundtrack. Trivia * すわひでおのゴロゴロ年号覚え唄決定版 marks the first appearance of sei☆shin in the pop'n music series. ** It is also his first song with Hideo Suwa in BEMANI. * All the lyrics of すわひでおのゴロゴロ年号覚え唄決定版 are comprimised of "goroawase", Japanese wordplay with numbers. * A scrapped 2P palette for Mimi&Nyami can be found in the pop'n music 18 せんごく列伝 data. The portrait is replaced by a silhouette with the words 'Coming Soon!!', and the character animations are replaced by DUMMY☆'s animations, a placeholder character. ** This might point that at certain point of development, すわひでおのゴロゴロ年号覚え唄決定版 was supposed to have a normal character instead of a "movie" character (note that the character in the data is named "nengo", not referencing Mimi or Nyami). ** すわひでおのゴロゴロ年号覚え唄決定版 has character icons for both 1P and 2P palettes, though it's a circle with the 仮 (kari, "temporary") kanji on it. ** Any data of the scrapped 2P palette for Mimi&Nyami was removed in pop'n music 19 TUNE STREET. Music Comment Untranslated. Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music difficulty rated from 1 to 43 through pop'n music 20 fantasia, and 1 to 50 from Sunny Park onwards. ポップンリズミン difficulty rated from 1 to 10. (Ratings and notecounts obtained from BEMANIWiki 2nd.) pop'n music ポップンリズミン Video Category:Sengoku Retsuden Songs Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Hideo Suwa Songs Category:Pop'n Music 18 Sengoku Retsuden Category:Target World Unity! Pop'n Battle Record Category:Sei☆shin Songs